


Connected Hearts

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [74]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen knows when Arthur is hurting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected Hearts

**Title:** Connected Hearts  
 **Prompt:** #33. "When I'm lost and I'm unraveling" - Magical Child, Alanis Morissette  
 **Word Count:** 161  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** mentions character death  
 **Summary:** Gwen knows when Arthur is hurting. 

** Connected Hearts **  
Arthur looked out the window. He couldn’t believe his father was gone. He had barely time to grieve before the kingdom and it’s problems demanded his attention. 

He leaned on the window sill and finally let the first wave of grief overtake him. He let go with a sob but he really wanted to scream. 

Behind him he heard the rustle of skirts. Arthur turned into Gwen’s open arms. He let go, sobbing until he couldn’t anymore. 

Gwen sat him down and went to get a cloth to wipe his face. 

“How did you know I needed you?” Arthur asked. 

“I could feel it in my heart.” Gwen said. She walked back to him with a wet cloth for his face. “I think I just love you so much I can feel when you are hurting.” 

“Thank you.” Arthur said. He pulled her closer and kissed her. “Thank you for loving me that much.” 

Gwen caressed his cheek. “I always will.” 


End file.
